The Hope of a New Dawn
by TenraiSenshi
Summary: Naruto is captured by Akatsuki at an early age, however, in a twist of fate, some of Akatsuki's own decide to free him from captivity. Now see Naruto as he grows up under the protection of his new misfit caretakers, and the journey of life they share.
1. Chapter 1 Crimson Twilight

**The Hope of a New Dawn**

**AN:** Hey everyone and welcome to my new story from the Naruto universe. For those of you who don't know, I am actually also listed on this site under the username 'SicnereNaruto'. This is actually a new account I've created and the reasons for my doing so are addressed under my profile for anyone who is curious.

My other account will still be active and in use, but this one will be used for some of my new ideas or enhancements.

Anyway, to explain, this story came to me as an idea that seemed a bit crazy at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give it a try. I wasn't going to do anything so soon, especially with "Eyes of the Broken Soul" currently underway, but I guess my own interest won over in the end.

I decided to give it a try, even if it doesn't work, so here's hoping for the best. ^ ^

**Plot summary:** Having grown up under the cruelty and discrimination of his fellow villagers, Naruto has always lived a hard life devoid of any love or attention and the boy is often the target of Konoha's ire. Then things take a turn for the worst when Akatsuki manages to capture him at a young age, threatening to end his life before he has even had a chance to really live.

However, in a startling twist of fate, help comes in the form of an unexpected guise when some of Akatsuki's own decide to escape with the boy and free him form his captors. After that, the real journey in Naruto's life finally begins.

See Naruto as he grows up under the protection and nurturing of his new misfit caretakers, with all the hopes and dreams of a better life now resting on the unexpected bonds he makes, whose hands now offer him the chance of a brighter future.

--

**Chapter 1 - Crimson Twilight**

"Come back here you little brat! When we get our hands on you, you'll regret the day you were born!"

The angry cry of a bitter hatred echoed across the cold night air of Konoha, momentarily drowning out the soft patter of tiredly racing feet as they carried their owner away from the danger that had now befallen them. A young boy whose racing heart only served to provide the strength he needed to run, desperately sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, doing his best to escape the crowd at his heels as they continued to shout words of slander, while throwing debris at the figure of their disdain.

One object, quickly and rather painfully identified as a glass bottle, managed to clip the boy on his shoulder just as he rounded a nearby corner, causing him to loose his balance and trip over his own legs, before being brought to the ground with a heavy thud and sliding to a halt in the dust.

"Nggghhh!"

After that, it wasn't long before the crowd that had been chasing him rounded up on their prey, and it was all the boy could do to curl up into a ball, in an effort to protect himself, even though it was an effort in vain.

For young Uzumaki Naruto, this was an occurrence he was not unfamiliar with. It wasn't the first time he had been chased in the streets of his own village nor the first time he had endured the hatred so readily directed towards him.

For the most part, he had been able to avoid being caught in times past, or he would be lucky enough to pass the Hokage tower in his efforts to escape, which for some reason, his pursuers would never follow him to.

However, there were times when he was not so lucky, where he would slip up or make a mistake, one that would give his pursuers the chance to catch him. Unfortunately, the consequences for such a mistake were always severe and never once had he been shown any mercy for it.

This was one of those unfortunate moments, and as the crowd descended on the boy before them, Naruto simply squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms, doing his best to shield himself as much as he could manage.

"No, please don't hurt me..."

However, despite his efforts, the boy's pleas for help only fell on deaf ears and it was only moments later when his fears materialized into a painful reality, as fists and other weapons began to rain down across his body in hail of unforgiving blows. He didn't know why it happened, or what he did to deserve such hatred and cruelty, all he knew was that he felt so afraid and alone.

"That's right, lets show the monster what pain feels like!"

"This is what you get for running!"

"Don't try to fool us with those tears! We know what you really are!"

The assault simply continued unhindered, while Naruto's cries for mercy eventually died down as his body grew ever weaker. The boy's desperate pleas were only muffled by the angry curses that reached into his heart and soon he was too weak to cry anymore.

"... please... stop..."

After what felt like an eternity, his voice had finally failed him and only his pain and tears remained, but even that began to fade away as his body started to grow numb in weakness, while his eyes grew darker in their wavering gaze, with the encroaching shadow now eclipsing his vision completely.

_'Will I... is this the last time...?'_

The boy didn't even know if he would survive this encounter. He had been beaten badly in the past, but each time it had only gotten worse than the last. This time, it felt like it wasn't going to end at all and Naruto's terror only grew that much more, clinging to his chest with a deadly grip that threatened to break his soul.

The cruel exposure to the icy breeze that covered him did little to help his situation, but soon even that could no longer be felt as it seeped into is numbing body.

However, despite the hopelessness of his situation, Naruto's plight did not go completely unnoticed and in the distant shadows, two darkened eyes continued to watch the scene unfold, while their owner, whose form was hidden away from the soft moonlight that bathed the streets around them, finally offered to speak in a whisper.

"So, it seems as though our search for the Jinchuuriki has been met with relative ease. They are treated with just as much hatred and discrimination as we suspected, so it wasn't difficult to single him out."

Following the heavily offered, yet oddly calm words, another voice broke from the shadows, this one deeper and far more menacing than that the last one.

"That is true." It offered non-nonchalantly. "But if we don't act soon, our target might be killed before we can even capture him. Perhaps we should intervene and save ourselves that disappointment?"

Although it couldn't be seen, both figures seemed to silently agree and moments later, two crimson eyes peered out of the darkness, their pupils marked with three black tomoe and hardened with a remorseless gaze.

Burning like a fire in the shadows, they only served to warn of the danger lurking in their depths and the hidden wrath that would befall any who would dare to look into their gaze.

"It's time for all of you to disappear..."

Suddenly, the crowd that had gathered around Naruto fell into an abrupt silence, and the assault that had continued unabated for so long ended just as quickly.

"Did someone just hear that?" One of the many voices called out carefully.

"Yeah, I think we may have been discovered." Another replied, just as cautiously. "I think we should get out of here, before the Hokage learns of what is happening. Maybe we should throw him in a dumpster and hope no-one finds him."

"No, we don't have time." One last voice called out. "Let's just leave, there will always be another chance and someone else might find him and finish what we started."

With that, the crowd began to disperse quietly once more, with only a few whispered curses breaking the otherwise deadly silence that had since befallen them. After a few moments following, the eyes that continued to watch from the distance could eventually make the small, battered form left in their wake as it slowly came into view, its form now silent and unmoving.

"We'll finish this next time, freak." One of the assailants growled.

With that, the last villager left, only pausing to deliver one last, remorseless blow to the hapless figure at his feet, offered through a sharp kick. After that, only Naruto's motionless body remained, cradled in the soft moonlight that bathed him in its silver and white embrace.

Moments later, two figures, both covered in black cloaks marked with red clouds along their surface, emerged from the shadows, before making their way over to the subject of their attention. Although neither of their features could be seen behind the straw hats that covered their faces, the red eyes that had previously been present among them were now completely absent again.

"You never fail to amaze me, Itachi-san..." The taller of the two figures finally offered. "To think that it was so easy for you to send them away like that, I must say this is almost so simple that it's boring. I had hoped for some kind of challenge, but instead all we get is a small, defenseless child and a mob of witless villagers."

"Calm down Kisame..." The shorter figure, now identified as Itachi, replied coldly.

"We did not come here to start a war. The less trouble we have to deal with, the better. This makes it easier for both of us and allows us to avoid any unnecessary conflict."

Itachi's eyes then moved down towards the earth, before searching over the battered form lying at his feet. Naruto's body was now completely covered in dust and markings, as well as the numerous bruises and wounds inflicted by his attackers. The traces of blood that covered his clothing was only further extenuated by the moonlight that bathed him and Itachi's cold, lifeless eyes only narrowed even more dangerously upon seeing the signs of his abuse.

Seeing his companion's sudden change in expression, Kisame simply smiled wryly, his sharp, white teeth hissing threateningly from behind the shadow of his coverings.

"I see you are displeased, Itachi-san." He offered carelessly, with little regard for his words. "Is this why you left your village? Because of occurrences like these?"

The amount of killing intent that followed almost immediately afterwards was almost suffocating, but even despite such a threatening gesture, Kisame remained unmoving in his position or demeanor. He had already long since grown used to reading his companion and he knew that he was in no real danger... yet.

"Watch your words carefully Kisame, and do not speak of things you know nothing about." Itachi finally replied. "I will not suffer your ignorance in this matter."

Kisame simply bowed his head knowingly, having received the warning, and then turned his gaze to share with that of Itachi's. Looking over Naruto's body, he then stepped forward again, with his shark-like grin still unmoving from his expression.

"Well then, I guess there's no point in wasting any more time in this place. Let's just take him and leave. I'll do the honors of carryi..."

"No..." Itachi cut him off, holding out a hand to halt his companion's advance. "I will carry him myself. Besides, knowing your careless nature, you will probably kill him before we have even left the village walls."

Kisame was slightly taken aback by the sudden demand. It was unlike Itachi to show any concern when it came to the well-being of others, much less any emotion at all. The young man had never even gone beyond showing a hint of slight annoyance even at the worst of times, but tonight he had revealed far more than his companion had ever seen in him before.

Obliging to the request, Kisame moved aside once more, allowing Itachi access to the boy set before them. The young man then stepped forward, before kneeling down to reach for the youngster.

However, just before he could touch him, Naruto's bruised eyelids suddenly began to stir, before slowly opening to reveal the reddened eyes that hid behind them, which still held the evidence of his trauma. The boy then shifted his head slightly, before looking up to his untimely company through the remaining tears left in the wake of his terror.

Itachi and Kisame both noticed the way in which his cerulean irises suddenly widened in alarm, while his body began to shake unwillingly shortly afterwards, as if trying to move him to escape the potential danger that had visited him.

"P... please... d-d-don't hurt me..." He croaked weakly.

The small, faint stammer of a whisper that left the boy's lips was barely coherent, but still loud enough to hear in the wake of such an overwhelming silence and the sheer amount of dread hidden in such a gesture was unmistakable in the wake of his otherwise shaky voice.

Itachi quickly moved his hand over the now panicking boy's face thereafter, before touching it gently against his forehead, just above his eyes. Naruto tried to pull away from the man's advance, citing any further harm that may have visited him, but found his body unwilling to respond, having now become too weak to even move.

"It's time for you to sleep now." Itachi whispered gently. "Soon, all your pain will come to an end..."

With that, Naruto fell silent again, before his eyes grew heavy and closed once more in the embrace of his following slumber. After that, Itachi lifted the boy's small body into his arms, before standing to his feet again and looking over to his, by now, somewhat stunned companion.

"I've placed him under a sleeping genjutsu." He offered softly. "He shouldn't trouble us for some time or make any noise to lure attention our way."

Kisame simply nodded his head in a dumbfounded response.

"I suppose that is for the best, although I can't be sure if you did that for our sake, or for his. Regardless, I am surprised he even managed to wake up at all considering his injuries. He looks little older than six years, yet he shows a lot more strength than his small stature betrays."

Itachi then turned his gaze skywards, taking in the visage of the full moon that shone down upon them.

_'Six years... yes that's right. He is just a bit younger than Sasuke-kun.'_ However, he did not let his thoughts wonder for long and quickly turned back to his companion, before finally responding.

"His endurance is probably an effect of having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. There is no doubt that he would have died without it otherwise, however, that no longer concerns us. His fate has already been decided and it is simply a matter of time now. We should return quickly, before we are late."

With that, both figures made their way out of the village of Konoha once more, leaving its now sleeping residents behind and departing with the young boy whose life had been so readily scorned by their cruelty.

A life that was on the verge of an unexpected change...

--

Seconds turned to minutes and then minutes to hours as time slowly crept past for the traveling pair, marking the advance of both shinobi as they carried their newly acquired prize to their awaiting destination.

Neither had spoken since having departed from Konoha and Kisame had long since decided that words were not a wise commodity to share between them at that point in time. He knew Itachi well enough to know when there was a limit to such gestures and in this case, he would not dare test that threshold, lest he wished to gamble his own life.

A long distance had also been covered by the pair in their time traveling, with the village they had set out from having long since disappeared from their sight, although it felt more like they had been walking for an eternity, especially considering the silence that had fallen between them.

It was already daybreak as well, with the rising of the sun having passed the horizon hours before, while its accent grew ever higher as the pair continued forward quietly under the embrace its radiant gaze.

Even Naruto remained unmoving in Itachi's arms, while his battered body rested in an odd display of quiet peace that sharply contrasted the fate that had befallen him only hours before, emphasized by the soft sunlight that touched against his form. He never once stirred in his silent slumber and only his light breathing betrayed any sign of life, however little was left in him.

It was only a while later when they finally arrived at their destination, with the large mouth of a cave, whose only entrance was sealed by a massive stone structure, now standing before them. Seeing that they had finally completed their journey unhindered and un-compromised, Kisame turned to face Itachi, who was now looking down at the dirty bundle in his arms with a somewhat empty expression.

"We're finally here." He proclaimed with a hint of relief catching at the back of his voice. The taller shinobi then took a moment to observe Itachi's behavior, noting with a great deal of interest that the young man had yet to acknowledge his words.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san? You look hesitant. I do hope your past attachments to your village aren't causing you to have doubts."

At that, Itachi suddenly broke out of his trance, before turning his gaze away from the small boy in his arms and over to that of his companion's, his eyes quickly growing cold and threateningly dark.

"Do not say such foolish things." He hissed. "This boy is nothing more than the painful reminder of a past I have tried to leave behind. Now, be silent and let us continue. The others are no doubt waiting for us as we speak."

Both shinobi then raised a single hand into the air, with Itachi still carefully balancing Naruto in his arms, while revealing the rings either one bore and creating a single hand seal at the same time. Moments later, as if to respond to their silent command, the massive stone boulder that barred their entrance began to rise away, revealing the dark interior of their destination as it slowly entered into view.

"Let's go..."

The two then made their way into the hidden sanctuary, with their entry followed shortly by the loud grating of stone against stone as the massive structure of earth closed behind them once more. Once they were safely inside, a new figure moved out from the shadows to greet them, revealing a dark haired woman as she emerged into view.

She was about the same height as Itachi, and bore the same dark cloak that both he and Kisame wore as well. She also had dark blue hair and a small ring on her lower lip. Her deep, orange-brown eyes were only further enhanced by the dark eye shadow she wore, however, they bore an expressionless and empty gaze only matched by the young man before her.

However, her most noticeable feature was the origami flower that sat firmly in her hair, showing the only sign of any potential emotion in the otherwise cold and lifeless demeanor she had adopted.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, you two are early." The woman finally announced, a hint of surprised present in her otherwise monotone expression. "I didn't expect you here for at least another day, so this is definitely a surprise."

Itachi nodded in response to the indirect greeting, a gesture that Kisame matched, before formally removing the hat that had previously covered him and revealing his dark, raven-like hair and his equally shadowed eyes.

"Konan... it's good to see you as well..."

Shortly afterwards, his taller companion followed suit, with Kisame revealing his gray-blue skin and round, beady white eyes. The man then allowed for a sickening grin, displaying his sharp teeth and causing him to take on a visage akin to that of a shark's. After that, he finally spoke up in response to the rather odd greeting offered to them, speaking for both himself and the young man besides him.

"Well, it seems we were in luck with regards to our hunt. The target was a rather easy picking to say the least. Maybe next time you should send us to handle something worth our capabilities rather than a snotty little..."

"Be quiet Kisame." Itachi cut the shinobi off. "We were chosen to capture the Nine-tails because of my experience with Konoha's defenses, you of all people know that. None of the others could have infiltrated the village with as little trouble and although I did not wish to ever go back there, there was no-one else better suited."

"Alright, it doesn't matter anymore either way." Konan spoke up once more, interrupting their exchange. "The task is complete and that is all that matters. Pein will be pleased with your efficiency."

She then shifted her attention back and forth between the two men, before frowning.

"I mean, you... _did_ capture the target, right? So where is he?"

At that, Itachi gestured down towards the bundle in his arms, causing Konan's eyes to widen as she recognized the fact that he was, in fact, holding what looked like a small boy with light blond hair. It was the first real emotion she had shown.

"W... what? It's just a child?"

"What did you expect?" Itachi responded bluntly, to which the woman simply frowned.

"Well, I guess... I just didn't think he would be so young..." She then stepped forward to better inspect the youngster, noting with a great deal of discomfort the numerous bruises and markings that covered his body. She could tell, just by looking at him, that he was barely hanging onto his own life and it only caused her frown to deepen even more.

"Surely you two didn't have to go this far to capture him. I mean he looks like he's been through hell. Was he really that much trouble?"

"We did not inflict these wounds, as much as I may have enjoyed it." This time it was Kisame who responded, drawing Konan's attention as well as a sharp glare.

"Actually..." He continued. "We arrived just in time to stop him from being beaten to death. It seems as though his village holds no love for him in the least. In fact, I'm sure they would have just given him to us if we asked in the first place."

At that, Konan simply gave out a deep sigh, before turning her gaze back to look over Naruto. She then reached out to touch him and began to slowly run her hand through his mottled and dirty blond hair, surprising both Itachi and Kisame in the process of her actions.

"This... this isn't what I expected..."

"But isn't this what you wanted, hmm?"

All three shinobi turned to face the new voice that had addressed them only to watch as two new figures came into view, revealing the form of a young man with long blond hair covering the left half of his face and a much larger, incoherent form walking besides him.

"Ah, Deidara and Sasori. I didn't think our two eccentric artists would be here as well." Kisame grinned. "Did you come to greet us in our return?"

"As if I could care less..." The blond identified as Deidara responded. "I just wanted to see what the _'almighty'_ Jinchuuriki looked like, but I guess it was nothing but a disappointment, yeah. I didn't know we were just hunting mere children."

Konan was about to respond, but before she could speak, a shadow suddenly materialized into view between them. Soon afterwards, two eyes slowly molded into view, revealing a series of rings along their irises that almost seemed to pierce them all with their hardened gaze. A cold voice followed shortly thereafter, addressing everyone present..

"Ah, so it seems our target has been acquired after all." The figure spoke. "Good work Itachi and Kisame, however, it will still be some time before we begin the extraction process, so in the meantime, place the boy in a holding cell until we are ready to begin. Just make sure he lives long enough for the Kyuubi to be extracted, that is all that is important."

"Very well..." Itachi responded. "And what of the others? Is it just the five of us?"

"We did not expect such a hasty return on your part, so they will only arrive at a later stage. Once we are ready, extraction will begin immediately. There will be no hesitation to our plans and so now I will leave it to you."

Once they were through with words, the figure was just about to disappear again, but Konan suddenly spoke up before he could depart.

"Wait... Pein, I need to talk to you. There's something we need to address about all of this." The said figure simply regarded the young woman with a curious stare, offering no immediate words to respond, but he eventually nodded regardless.

"Very well. We shall discuss whatever it is you need to talk about, but not here. I will come to you later, once the Kyuubi has been secured in a cell."

With that, Pein's visage faded away once more, leaving the remaining shinobi to their own devices.

"I will take the child to a cell..." Itachi scoffed, once he was gone. "The rest of you should rest while you can. The extraction process will take some time and we will all need to be prepared in case something happens. Although Konoha's people may hold no love for this boy, there is still a chance they may come seeking him, if only to take back what to them is a potential weapon."

With that, the Uchiha made his way from their company, disappearing into the shadows with Naruto still held firmly in his arms. Deidara simply turned to the others, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Is he ever in a good mood, hm?"

After receiving no verbal response, not that one was needed, everyone else made their own way as well, leaving only the darkened, shadowy halls behind.

--

A few hours had passed since Naruto had been taken to his cell, with night once again enveloping the land of fire in its silent and gentle embrace. Konan had since made her way up to her own quarters following that, where she was now waiting silently for her expected visitor.

She wasn't completely sure why, but she had a sickening feeling in her stomach, one that made her feel weak and upset and one that pulled painfully at the bottom of her heart.

Seeing Naruto cradled in Itachi's arms like that and seeing the way the boy's near lifeless body curled up into itself, almost as if still protecting himself from some hidden assault, had moved something in her, something she had not felt for a long time, but a feeling she recognized all too well.

_'The last time I felt like that was when we found Nagato for the first time...'_

The woman's thoughts, however, were soon interrupted, drawn away by a heavy voice as it called out softly to her.

"You wanted to talk... Konan?"

The blue-haired kunoichi quickly turned her attention to the source that addressed her, only to see what looked like a young man with brownish-orange hair standing before her, adorning the same black cloak that the others all bore as well. His face was marked with piercings, and his skin was slightly pale, but the most recognizable feature that betrayed his identity was the familiar ringed silver pupils that shone out from his gaze.

Following his arrival, Konan stood up to greet him with a short bow, before looking up once more and addressing him.

"Pein... Nagato... something feels wrong about all of this." She began.

"The boy we captured, the host for the Nine-tails, he's just a small child and he looks like he's felt the same kind of pain we once endured as well. Do you really mean to go through with your plan? Do you really mean to... to kill him?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, with Pein's eyes remaining unmoving in their solidified gaze. Konan wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she noticed what seemed like a flash of a painful glimmer filling his eyes. However, as quickly as it had appeared it was gone again, replaced once more only with a hardened and empty stare, one that was filled with a cold malice that spoke clearly of the hatred hidden behind them.

"It is the only way." He finally offered to respond, although his voice had now taken a far deeper and more bitter tone than it had before.

"The boy is a necessary sacrifice if we wish to attain peace. In exchange for his life, we will gain the power we need to accomplish our goals."

At that, Konan allowed her face to fall into a somber expression, however, her eyes only narrowed even more dangerously as she regarded the words addressed to her.

"Are you... even listening to yourself?" The man before her simply raised his eyebrows questioningly following her inquiry, but he made no motion to respond.

"This... this isn't what _he_ would have wanted..." Konan continued in his silence. "This is not what Yahiko would have ever wanted from us. Did you even see that boy?!?! Did you even look at him, to see how much pain he has endured already?"

"I did..." Pein finally responded. "I saw the same cruelty that took away everything we loved as well. That is why we must continue. That is why we must find peace, no matter the costs or the sacrifices we must make."

Konan simply shook her head, having already received her answer long since before.

"Very well, it seems as though I cannot reason with you." She then looked up once more, locking into her companion's gaze with a hardened stare that spoke firmly of her resolve.

"I am sorry Nagato." She whispered softly.

"I know how much pain you have endured... we all did... and we all lost so much that was important and dear to us, but this is where I have to finally let go. I have followed you loyally and supported you in the name of what we once were, in the name of our friendship and of our... family... but I now realize that you are no longer the man I once knew, nor the boy that I cared for so much."

The young woman then allowed for a short pause, noting curiously the way in which Pein's eyes seemed to soften, but even despite that, she did not waver in her stance.

"Yahiko... he loved us and he loved our people. He wanted to find peace, but this is not the way he would have accomplished it. It saddens me to say this, but he wasn't the only one who died that day. That day... I lost both of you and now... now I will have to live with the death of an innocent child as well."

Konan then made her way over to the doorway at the end of the room, walking past a still motionless Pein without so much as a gesture shared between them. Once she had arrived at the entrance to her quarters, she turned back one last time, noting that the man waiting behind had still not moved from his position.

"I'm leaving now..." She whispered softly. "You will probably never see me again, but I hope that someday you will find it in you to understand. I hope you remember what it was that Yahiko saw in you, that made him believe so much in the hope of a better future..."

With that, she left, walking out into the dank halls and away from the life she once knew and clung to so desperately. The last thing she heard was a soft call following behind her, sinking into her heart with one final touch of what once was.

"I will not pursue you... I will grant you this one gift and allow you to leave in peace..."

The tears that flowed from her eyes shortly afterwards soon became overwhelming, and Konan quickly took a moment to pause and gather herself, leaning against the cold stone wall that met against her skin and allowing it to support her in her moment of final weakness.

The kunoichi simply remained there for a while, crying for the first time in so many years and allowing the pain to seep away through her tears while there was no-one to see them. After a few more moments of relief, she finally righted herself again before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, while steeling her heart and her resolve.

_'Alright... it's time to go. There's just one more thing I need to do...'_

--

Darkness, cold and uninviting, was all that remained for the young boy who had been brought in its hold, embracing the form of a quietly sleeping form as he lay within the confines of his new prison. The only protection that spared the boy's otherwise prone and battered body from the icy cold that seeped into his bones, was the small, torn blanket that barely covered him, only offered to just barely keep him alive.

Naruto had yet to stir since being locked away in his cell, with no sign of life to speak of other than the fine cloud of icy mist that emanated off the tip of his breath, as his chest rose and fell lightly in his slumber.

Even his clothes did little to protect him, having been torn and tattered during the assault that had befallen him the night before. The light blue shirt that covered his torso was now marred with dirt and blood, and the black pants he wore were frayed and just as dirty.

However, even despite all his sufferings, despite his pains and despite the cold that threatened his exposed form, he still simply continued to sleep silently... peacefully... and completely unaware of the shadowed figure that now approached the bars that kept him imprisoned.

"Just hold on. I'll take you away from here soon. I'm here to save you..."

Konan slowly approached the iron structure that guarded against her advance, before taking a deep breath to calm her own shaking nerves, knowing full well what she was about to do. She then raised both of her hands up into a seal, while gathering her chakra and exposing the ring around her finger.

"Alright, it's time to do this. Kai..."

Soon afterwards, a soft click was heard coming from the iron gate, signifying the lock's release and causing Konan to let out another deep, nervous breath. She then reached forward to open the bars, but just before she could, a voice suddenly called out to her, interrupting her actions.

"I didn't realize we had visiting hours for our prisoners, although I am sure that is not what you came here for."

Konan immediately froze in her motion, her heart catching in her chest as the heavy, somber expression reached her hearing. She knew that voice all too well and she knew that it could mean she had a lot of trouble on her hands.

Turning to face the intrusion, her view was quickly met by the crimson glow of an unmistakable gaze, confirming her fears as she came face to face with the young Uchiha, who was now leaning on the walls of the cave just a few feet away from her.

"Itachi..."

The blue-haired kunoichi took a deep breath, but quickly doused her anxiety, before hardening her glare. Seeing the sudden change in her expression, Itachi simply raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Ah, so it is true..." He offered again. "You do intend to take the boy after all. I could see that in your eyes the moment we brought him back here."

"And do you intend to stop me?" Konan retorted, growling under her breath. "If that's why you're here, I'll have to warn you. I'm no pushover and if you think I'll be easy to defeat, you're in for a huge surprise. I am taking this boy out of this nightmare right now and nothing, not even you, will stop me."

Following the woman's words, Itachi simply smirked, surprising Konan with the sudden gesture and causing her expression to falter and soften somewhat. He had always remained such a stoic, expressionless face before and it was odd to see such a gesture coming from what she had always perceived to be such a heartless man. However, Konan could also tell, just by seeing the manner in which it was presented, that it was genuine.

"I suppose I really should stop you..." Itachi finally responded. "However, that would defeat the purpose of my coming here. After all, we are both here for the same reason, so fighting does seem a bit pointless, doesn't it?"

By now, Konan was completely flabbergasted and she couldn't even help it as her mouth fell agape at the seemingly offered proposition.

"You mean...?"

"Yes." The Uchiha cut her off, moving a way from his position against the wall and adopting a far more serious expression.

"I intend to free this boy as well. I had thought that I would have been able to cut all of my ties to the painful past I had tried to escape, but fate, it seems, has decreed that there is still something that I might do. I have failed to kill my own heart and now this is the burden I must take up. I cannot be weak this time... not again."

The young man then made his way over to his company, before turning his gaze towards the sleeping figure that lay on the cold stone floor behind the bars that separated them. Konan noticed the way his eyes seemed to soften in their gaze and stir with something she could only barely comprehend.

It almost looked like anger, like the hidden taste of a lingering bitterness, but she knew that there was more sadness than anything else. She knew that, because she had seen the same gaze every time she had looked into Nagato's eyes as well and it only caused her expression to soften even more.

"I think we should hurry now." Itachi spoke up again, in a near whisper this time, breaking the odd silence between them. "The others have already arrived some time ago, so we will need to be hasty if we are to avoid conflict."

Following Itachi's words, Konan simply nodded her head, before pushing open the iron gate that led to Naruto's cell and stepping inside. Itachi followed closely behind her before pausing to watch as she knelt down next to the sleeping boy, only to begin shaking him softly in an effort to stir him from his slumber.

She was sure to be gentle though, citing his fragile state, but was somewhat surprised when the boy began to shuffle soon afterwards.

_'I... I didn't think he would actually be able to wake up. He looks so weak right now.'_

Soon afterwards, two deep blue irises came flashing into view as Naruto's eyelids lifted away to reveal their tired and somewhat blank gaze. The boy seemed a bit groggy and confused at first, as though he still had yet to grow aware of his own vision, but soon he came around and his gaze quickly rose up to meet the soft stare that fell over him.

Unfortunately, the peace that had previously embraced him quickly turned to fear, as the boy's eyes widened in surprise and panic, causing Konan to frown as she noticed the drop in his expression.

"Aggh!!"

The small, weak yelp that followed shortly afterwards was only followed by a panicked jump as Naruto suddenly sat from his position, before backing himself away until his back was firmly pressed against the nearby wall.

"No... please don't hurt me." He begged, holding his knees up to his chest. "Please..."

Konan could almost feel her heart breaking as she saw the way Naruto's body began to shake violently, and the way his eyes darted about their surroundings, as if searching for some way to escape. She slowly began to shuffle forward on her haunches to get closer to the panicking youngster, which only caused him to panic even more.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of us."

Surprisingly enough, the woman's kindly offered words seemed to have some effect, because soon Naruto's shaking had subsided somewhat. Moments later, the boy looked up again, his face oddly twisted with obvious confusion. It was almost as though the mere thought of kindness was difficult for the child to comprehend.

"You mean... you really won't hurt me?" Naruto croaked again, his expression filled with a sad hope that was almost sickening to witness.

Konan simply nodded her head, while offering a soft, reassuring smile in return, doing her best to comfort the boy in front of her while simultaneously suppressing the knot that had suddenly formed in her stomach.

"I promise, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She then extended her reach out to him, being careful to move slowly lest she frighten the boy. "Now take my hand. I'll keep you safe and get you out of here..."

Naruto looked hesitant at first, but after a few moments of nervous silence, he finally reached out to the hold offered to him with his own shaking hand, before allowing it to gently rest into Konan's open palm. She frowned at first upon noticing the wounds that ran along the arm stretched out before her eyes, but she quickly shook away her thoughts on the matter. The woman then closed her own hand around his, before squeezing it gently in reassurance and bowing softly in approval.

"Alright, that's good, now lets get out of here."

At first, Naruto's hands felt cold and weak to her touch, but Konan was somewhat surprised when she felt it suddenly squeezing against hers, as if he finally managed enough courage to return her grip even though it was a hopelessly weak attempt. It was almost as the he had been longing to touch someone, to be able to feel them and hold them without any fear or pain to follow in reprisal and she would not let go as long as he needed to hold on.

Moments later, Konan pulled the boy up into her arms, before lifting his weakened body off the icy stone floor and cradling tightly against her. The boy himself simply snuggled into her hold, seemingly relieved to have finally been offered some form of relief. It was then that the woman holding him noticed the way he was shaking, no doubt a result of the cold, more than his own fear.

"You must be freezing." She offered gently, to which the boy simply nodded shakily. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

Once she had made sure that Naruto was comfortable in her hold, Konan then turned back to face Itachi, who had simply opted to watch silently as the entire scene unfolded. However, Naruto quickly caught sight of his extra company and looked back up to his new caretaker with a concerned expression.

"Who's he?" He asked nervously, taking a deep gulp as he did. In return, Konan just smiled reassuringly.

"He's here to help us as well." She offered softly. "You don't need to be afraid of him. He will help protect you."

Once again, Naruto just nodded his head dumbly. It was clear that the boy was not used to such an offer of kindness but it seemed very welcome. After that was dealt with, Itachi turned to walk away, offering only to speak up for the first time since Naruto had woken up.

"We should leave now. The longer we wait, the more chance we have of being caught. Fighting and protecting this boy at the same time could prove troublesome."

After that, the two shinobi made there way out of the cell with their new charge in hand, before making there way through the gloomy and dank maze of tunnels that made up the lair they resided in. Naruto, although still somewhat tired, simply opted to search his surroundings as best as he could despite the failing light, before looking up once more and sighing softly.

"Um... lady..." The boy gulped, still uncertain of his rescuer's actual name. "Where are we? And... and why am I here?"

"You were brought here last night..." Konan replied softly, to which Naruto frowned.

"But... um... why was I locked away? Did I do something wrong?"

This time, Naruto's voice fell into a somber and heavy tone and his eyes filled with the evidence of his wavering emotions, flowing through in the form of glimmering beads of water. In return, Konan quickly moved to wipe his face, smearing away the tears that mixed with the dirt and gently caressing his otherwise bruised skin.

The boy was obviously still exhausted, even if he did his best to remain awake, and that coupled with the trauma he had endured was no doubt taking its toll, so she simply did her best to calm him down.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She smiled sadly in response. "In fact, if anything, many wrong things have been unjustly done to you. You were brought here because of who you are, but you don't deserve that. That's why I'm going to make sure we get out of here..."

"Konan, it would be best to remain silent." Itachi finally interceded, interrupting their talk. "We do not wish to attract any unwanted attention and talking may alert everyone to our presence."

Conceding to the Uchiha's words, the rest of their short journey was made in silence and soon all three of them found themselves exiting the cave and stepping out into moonlit landscape that met them outside. Naruto's sparkling eyes only widened in wonder as they took in the beauty that met their gaze, with the endless amount of stars stretching overhead enrapturing him in a mesmerizing trance.

Even Konan managed to smile at the way his mouth gaped like a fish, and the way his eyes shone with so much innocence and astonishment while glimmering with the reflection of the beauty that met his gaze.

"It looks so pretty..." He mumbled dumbly. Konan just nodded her head aimlessly, while sharing in his view.

_'Yes... yes it does. It's been so long since I have even notice the stars...'_ She then moved to face Itachi, who had long since turned to meet her gaze, before speaking up once more.

"So... now what?" She sighed despondently. "Where do we go from here?" Itachi's eyes remained unmoving, despite the question addressed to him, almost as though he had already decided on their goal.

"We need to get as far away from here as possible. After that, we can decide where to go from there. Right now, however, all that is important is that we travel as far as we can. The others will know we have taken Naruto, after all, only those who bear a ring of Akatsuki can break the seal that protected his cell, so they will no doubt pursue us as soon as they can. Let us make haste..."

They were just about to leave again, but a sudden voice called out to them, hailing from the shadows and laced with a heavy tone.

"Leaving so soon are we? I think if you wish to go, it would be in your interests to take me with you... hmmm."

--

**AN:** Alright... I'm sure half of you are probably thinking "WTH?" by now and to be honest, when I thought of this idea, it seemed crazy even to me. To be honest, I am not sure why I wanted to write this story, but it was just something that seemed like an interesting idea, even if it is a bit far 'out there'.

I'm sure some of you might have a few questions as well, but a lot of finer details will be revealed and covered in the next chapter or two, so trust me when I say that I will do my best to fill all the potential gaps. I'm also going to try and eliminate some of my more prevalent writing flaws, so hopefully this will turn out to be a great read.

Whether I continue this story greatly depends on how well it works, so I would be grateful for any feedback. If you like it and think it might be something worthwhile, please let me know. If not, then do the same, so that I can see where I stand with regards to this attempt. For me, I really enjoyed this idea and I think it may go far, but what writer doesn't grow attached the ideas they have given birth to?

There are always other ideas and I have a few in mind, but this one just felt like something I had to try. ^ ^

**Credits:**

Writer - Me of course!!! XD  
Beta - FantomoDrako


	2. Chapter 2 Crossroads

**The Hope of a New Dawn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Well, following some promising feedback on my first chapter, I've decided to give this a go and run with it. For those who did give me feedback, thank you very much. I hope that I can live up to my own expectations with regards to this story, but you can't succeed without trying first, I guess.

Even if I fall, at least I put my heart into it.

Another thing I would like to point out upfront, just so no-one can complain later, is that the first few chapters (probably up to chapter five max) will be a bit slow at first relative to the rest of the story, because there are a lot of details I have to address and a lot of early character development I have to get underway. I just need to make sure the groundwork is done thoroughly so there are no holes in my plot later on, so it may be more dialogue heavy from time to time.

After that, the pace pics up considerably, so please just be a bit patient in the beginning.

**P.S.** Sorry for the long wait for the update. I have been really sick and I needed to update "Eyes" first. T__T

--

**Chapter 2 - Crossroads**

"Leaving so soon are we? I think if you wish to go, it would be in your interests to take me with you... hmmm."

Konan and Itachi both turned to face the unexpected near whisper of a voice that addressed them, with even Naruto himself jumping slightly in fright following the sudden interruption. Luckily, the woman carrying him had a firm hold on his body, although it helped that the boy was hardly a burden to her with his current size and stature.

Soon, all of their eyes had fallen over the nearby shadow that hid their newest 'guest', with Itachi's own eyes narrowing dangerously as he regarded the incoherent form with a cold and threatening glare.

"I would suggest that you show yourself quickly." He hissed darkly. "If your intentions hold no malice towards us, you may yet remain unharmed."

At that, the figure slowly moved forward into the soft haze of moonlight that had already enveloped the others waiting, only to reveal the long, bright blond hair that covered half of his face and the mischievous grin that easily identified their owner.

"Good to see you're as bright and cheery as ever Itachi." Deidara smirked, approaching the three would-be escapees with an air of exuberance. "I'm sure the others would be thrilled to learn that you've decided to leave them, and with their prize in hand no less, hmmm?"

Naruto, who had been listening cautiously to the exchange, simply looked back up to Konan with a nervous and somewhat fearful expression. Although he was young, it was clear that he understood that Deidara was referring to him when he mentioned their 'prize' and it only caused him to become that much more anxious.

"I... I don't want to go back..." He whispered weakly. "Please don't make me go back in there..."

In response, the kunoichi simply squeezed him reassuringly, although her gaze did not waver from the figure that had addressed them. Itachi noticed the odd exchange between the two and let out a deep breath, before finally addressing their visitor once more.

"Your threats are a meaningless waste of time." The young Uchiha retorted. "If you had any incentive to inform the others, you would have done so already. Now, tell us what it is that you really want so that we may be on our way."

The young shinobi across from them simply grinned, although his expression bore some hint of a lingering and bitter resentment.

"Observant as ever..." He finally replied. "Although I'm sure those eyes of yours have a lot to do with that, hmmm." The blond then shrugged his shoulders in a careless gesture, as if to shake off the uneasy tension that had since befallen them.

"Actually, to be completely honest with you, I have no intention of telling anyone anything. In fact, I think I'll accompany you instead, yeah."

"You want to come with us?" Konan inquired curiously, somewhat surprised by the suggestion. "Why would you want to leave Akatsuki now? And why with us?"

Deidara simply remained silent for a moment, with the grin that enhanced his features only moments before quickly falling away again. The young shinobi quickly glanced over towards Itachi, with a brief flash of resentment catching in the glimmer of his eyes, before turning back to face Konan once more.

"In case neither of you recall, I didn't exactly join Akatsuki by my own free will. I never wanted to be a part of that ridiculous organization in the first place and I couldn't give a damn about their goals either. I have always done whatever I wanted regardless of what anyone else wishes of me, but being there has taken away that freedom that I craved so much, yeah."

The young man's expression then lifted somewhat, regaining some of the mischievous cheer that had been momentarily absent.

"Actually, I have been meaning to leave for a while now, but as you know, Akatsuki doesn't take kindly to deserters hmmm. So I knew that I would only be hunted just the same way other deserters have been and the exact same way you guys will probably be pursued as well. However, this is different now. If I leave with you guys, the focus isn't solely on me alone and traveling as a group means we stand a better chance of survival."

Itachi and Konan both took a moment to glance over at one another, as if silently exchanging their thoughts on the matter through a simple gesture shared through eye contact. As much as either of them may have disliked the idea of having extra company, they couldn't disagree with the logic presented. Moments later, they both turned their attention back to Deidara again, who was now waiting impatiently for their response to his suggestion.

"How can we be sure that you won't compromise us?" Konan began, speaking up first. "For all we know, you could have been sent to observe us and to follow our movements."

"That's true yeah." Deidara retorted. "But it's like Itachi said, if I wanted the others to know that you were leaving, I would have told them already. Why simply follow you when we could stop you right now before any problems can occur, hm? Besides, I think it would be in your interests to have me along as well. I am quite strong myself and my art is more powerful than you take for granted. With more of us together, the possibility of successfully escaping is far more likely, don't you think?"

After considering his fellow shinobi's offer for a moment, Itachi finally let out a deep and somewhat heavy sigh, before nodding his head begrudgingly.

"Very well then, we will tolerate your company until the situation deems otherwise, after all, what you say _is_ true. In addition to that, denying your request may be problematic for us as well, so we really have little choice in the matter if we wish to avoid conflict. Either way, we have wasted enough time on this matter as it is, moments that could have been spent covering more ground. It's time to leave."

The young Uchiha had already turned to leave when Konan spoke up once more thereafter, addressing their new companion with a somber, yet stern expression.

"I just have one thing to add if you're going to be traveling with us." She announced firmly, looking down to the somewhat nervous boy in her arms, whom had barely spoken at all during the entire scene. "If you do anything to try and hurt this boy, I am going to simply kill you, is that understood?"

The young blond across from her just took a deep gulp, before nodding his head briskly. Even Naruto himself seemed to shuffle uncomfortably in the wake of her words. Having received her desired response, Konan allowed for a deceptively sweet smile, although the danger hidden behind such a gesture could easily be seen by anyone witnessing it.

"Good, I'm glad to see we have an understanding. It will make things a lot easier for all of us. Now lets get going."

With that, the four of them made their way into shadows of the nearby forest, beginning their journey into an unknown future with Naruto under the protection of their care.

They would have a long way to travel if they wished to be safe and the night was still young.

--

Hours later, the first soft golden rays of morning sunlight finally began to peak over the mountains that hid its glorious gaze, breaking through the last remnants of shadow and darkness as night was swept away by the welcomed embrace of a peaceful warmth.

Much ground had been covered by the three former Akatsuki and their young charge in the time of their travels, however fatigue had finally started to settle into their aching muscles, and the chance of rest had become an enticing offer, as the warmth of a new day met their cold skin.

In fact, Naruto, whose battered form was still carried carefully by the stoic kunoichi that held him in her arms, had already long since fallen asleep hours earlier, seemingly at rest in the comfort of Konan's firm hold whose own body heat had kept his exposed form warm through the icy cold of night.

Konan took a brief moment to look over her young charge as the soft rays of sunlight brushed against his golden blond hair, noting with a great deal of relief that his condition seemed to have improved somewhat given his time of rest. The young woman then set her gaze upright again, only to meet Itachi's own darkened stare, who had since come to an abrupt halt just in front of her.

Deidara had also taken note of the sudden pause, and quickly settled besides them. Once they had all come to attention, the young Uchiha nodded his head, before speaking up softly.

"I think we should take this opportunity to rest for now." He suggested. "We have covered a sufficient amount of ground as it is and the others no doubt still have yet to discover our absence, or the absence of their captive. Besides that, we also need to plan our next move if we want to avoid wandering around aimlessly."

"I agree." Konan concurred. "Actually, I think we could all use some time to relax. I know you boys like to act as tough as possible, but even you need your rest from time to time."

The young woman then looked down to the smaller boy in her arms again before smiling softly, gaining curious stares from both her present company.

"Besides..." she continued in a softer tone, nearing a whisper. "... this little one may be light to carry, but my arms are starting to numb from holding him for so long. I need to check if I still have fingers attached to the ends of my hands." At that, Deidara allowed for a brief giggle, having obviously found the remark somewhat amusing.

"Hahahaha!!! Fingers still attached, hahahaha!!! Get it Itachi?" The blond then elbowed his stoic companion in jest, only to receive a dark hiss in return, causing him to jump back in an exaggerated mock fright, before holding his fingers up in a cross.

"Woah!!! Creature of the night!!! Stay back I tell thee... thy.... thou... whatever you are!!! Oh the humanity!!!!!"

In return to the overly dramatized display, Itachi simply rolled his eyes, his expression clearly lacking any amusement even though Konan herself was trying her best not to laugh if she could help it. After all, she didn't want to wake the boy in her arms from his peaceful slumber or cause him any discomfort.

"Alright you two, let's settle down before someone ends up dead. It's bad enough that I had to deal with Kakuzu killing off his partners all the time, so I would like to avoid that kind of scenario as much as possible from now onwards, if I can help it."

After completing their exchange, all three of them went about their business, finally allowing themselves the opportunity to rest for the first time in hours.

--

It was only a few minutes later when the three shinobi had already set up a camp, while simultaneously creating a decently sized fire between them and setting Naruto down to sleep nearby. They had little in the way of supplies, not excluding a lack of any form of shelter, but Konan had made a point of bringing sleeping bags if nothing else, knowing that the youngster they were bringing with them would at least need one if no-one else did.

Anything in addition to that they could find on their own, after all they were trained shinobi.

And so the boy had been wrapped up safely, with the warmth of the nearby fire to help keep his body temperature within reasonable and comfortable parameters. Konan herself simply opted to remain nearby him, seated on the earth only a few inches away, while she waited patiently for her two newest traveling companions to return with what would hopefully be a decent dinner.

The young woman couldn't help it as her eyes continued to run over the face of the small body at her side, first traveling over the fine whisker marks that lined the side of his otherwise bruised cheeks, before traveling down to his lips, where she could make out the faint signs of breathing however soft they were.

_'At least he's still alive...'_

The kunoichi quickly shook off her wandering thoughts, before staring back into the fireplace and allowing her eyes to become lost in the dancing flames that flickered in the wake of her gaze.

_'Dammit Konan, pull yourself together.' _She berated herself mentally._ 'If you allow yourself to become too attached to this boy, you're just going to end up getting hurt again. Just like with Yahiko...'_

Konan didn't know why she felt this way, why she felt so compelled to protect the small blond at her side or what made her care for him so much. She didn't even know what had moved her into risking her own life in order to free him in the first place. She was sure she had killed all her emotions after Yahiko died, that she would no longer be hurt or ruled by them ever again, and yet here she was, watching over another young boy as though she were his own mother.

"Is it you Yahiko?" The young woman sighed disdainfully to herself. "Is it because I see so much of you inside him?"

She then let out another deep sigh, before raising her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, while settling her head down to rest for a brief moment.

She had to admit, as much as it pained her, the boy they had rescued did have startling resemblances to the friend she once knew. Although their hair and eye colours were different, they weren't too dissimilar in features, barring the whisker marks that the young Jinchuuriki bore on his cheeks.

It hurt her, even just the mere act of looking at him, but it was also the reason she felt such an unlikely attachment to the young host. Luckily, before her thoughts could wade too far into such painfully deep and dark waters, a voice suddenly called out to her, interrupting her self-induced trance.

"I see he still hasn't woken up yet."

Konan quickly raised her head up to meet the one addressing her, only to see Itachi and Deidara stepping into view from behind the nearby trees. Realizing whom it was that the young Uchiha was referring to, she simply nodded her head, before allowing for another empty sigh, confirming his suspicions.

"I think this whole ordeal has exhausted him outright, not to mention the fact that he hasn't been fed since the time we had claimed him. You guys did find something to eat, right?"

It was then that Konan noticed what looked like a mess of some incoherent form held in Deidara's hands, causing the kunoichi to raise her eyebrows curiously. Seeing her reaction, the blond simply grinned mischievously before scratching the back of his head.

"Hehehe... well I guess I overdid it a bit with my art..." The teen laughed. Itachi just shook his head despondently following his companion's words.

"Overdid it?" Konan reiterated, her face clearly defining her exasperation. "It looks like you put whatever that... that _thing_ used to be through a meat grinder. I don't even know what species it's supposed to resemble. Just what did you do to it anyway?"

Deidara was about to respond when Itachi cut him off, speaking in a soft monotone as he had always done so before.

"Well, it used to be a hare." The Uchiha began. "However, our _'artist'_ here decided that using his explosive clay was the best way to catch his prey."

The dark haired shinobi then rolled his eyes and Konan could swear that she saw what looked like the signs of a faint and somewhat aggravated sigh.

"This is what we found in the crater." He finally finished, a hint of annoyance catching within his voice. Deidara simply pouted at what he perceived to be an undermining gesture on Itachi's part.

"Well, it's not like you did much better." The blond retorted. "I mean you also only caught one hare and at least mine is already cooked." Itachi simply held up his own catch in response, before speaking up again.

"At least _mine_ is intact and more likely to be edible. However, I would have been far more successful if your attempt had not already scared away most of the local fauna. In any case, arguing over this matter is a waste of time and I have no inclination to spend such a commodity for your sake."

Deidara simply huffed angrily following that, before storming over to the fireplace and promptly landing on his rear end with a heavy thud. The faint, disgruntled whisper that left his lips clearly betrayed his aggravation and Konan was somewhat amused by the immature reaction, but even still she couldn't help it as her face fell into a sad frown.

Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young the two of them actually were. They were both only teenagers and yet both of their hearts had already been hardened into adults. They had both seen death and they had both been forced to kill as well and that innocence that once marked them as children had long since been stripped away, replaced by the firm and unforgiving mind of a shinobi.

It was only in these fleeting moments, these subtle exchanges that showed a glimpse of the childlike innocence and temperament that once existed in their hearts, that Konan was reminded of what they really were and it pained her knowing that she had grown from such a similar childhood marked with just as much pain, death and sacrifice.

Moments after Deidara's own begrudging approach, Itachi finally settled himself down as well and began to prepare their meal, suspending their food over the fire with calculated precision and allowing it to cook evenly. Once that task had been completed, he then turned his attention back to his company before addressing them once more.

"I think it's time we discussed our next move. I am almost certain that our absence has been noticed by now, so we should expect to be pursued. If we wish to survive, we will have to seek out a safe haven in which we can reside."

"That's true..." Konan agreed. "Even with the three of us, we won't be able to handle the rest of Akatsuki on our own and Pein..." The woman's expression then sank somewhat, showing her fear at the mere mention of such a name.

"Pein has never been defeated in battle before." She finally continued solemnly. "I've never seen a single person or shinobi who wields as much power as he does. I have witnessed that power firsthand before and I'm not even sure if any of us can stand up to him if he were to decide that we should be eliminated."

"We could always seek allegiance with another hidden village." Deidara offered. "I'm sure there are plenty of villages who would welcome our abilities and as a bonus, they get the kid and gain the power of a Jinchuuriki as well."

Konan's eyes immediately narrowed at that.

"That is completely out of the question." She hissed angrily. "I didn't risk my life to rescue this boy, only to have him fall under the use of someone else's greedy hand. They would strip away everything he is and turn him into nothing more than an emotionless weapon. I won't stand for something like that."

What followed was a brief moment of silence, a stark contrast to the fury displayed only moments before. It was only a while later before any of them spoke again, only this time it was Itachi that broke the peace once more.

"Konan is right...."

Konan and Deidara turned to face the young Uchiha as he offered his words, having both been somewhat surprised by his sudden intervention. Seeing that he had their attention, the young Uchiha continued to explain.

"Aligning ourselves with another village, as promising as it sounds, would be far too troublesome for its worth. If Konoha were to find out that their Jinchuuriki had fallen into the hands of another nation, war could break out as a result and we would be at an even greater risk."

Itachi's expression then narrowed somewhat, falling into what could only be described as an awkward frown.

"However..." He continued. "I also do agree with Deidara in that we will need the shelter of a hidden village if we are to survive. We cannot wander aimlessly forever and it is only a matter of time before we are discovered by either Konoha or Akatsuki. Neither bodes well for us."

"So then what do you suggest?" Konan sighed. "What choice do we have?"

At that, Itachi let out a deep breath, betraying more emotion in that single gesture than any of his company had ever seen him express before. The words that fell from his lips soon afterwards were wrought with the heavy burden of his own anguish, despite any attempt on his part to remain cold and emotionless.

"We should head to Konoha..."

Deidara's and Konan's eyes both widened in complete and stunned surprised following the uneasily offered suggestion, but this time it was the older blond who spoke up in response.

"Are you crazy?!?! That would be like walking into the jaws of death!!! What makes you think Konoha won't just kill us on sight and then take back what is theirs anyway?"

"It is our only option." Itachi retorted.

"Believe me when I say that such a village was the last place I had ever seen myself returning to, but even I know we have little choice in the matter. The Saindaime is a wise ruler, but he is also compassionate and he may be forgiving if we return this boy to him relatively unharmed. If we happen to gain amnesty, we would essentially be eliminating one major threat to our well being while simultaneously defending ourselves against another at the same time. I can't say for certain if we would be accepted without consequence, but it is a risk we will have to take if we wish to survive."

Itachi then looked over to where Naruto was still sleeping peacefully, allowing his eyes to soften somewhat in light of the subject of his view. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally spoke up again, only this time his voice was far softer than it had been before.

"Besides... as much as those who reside there may hate him, Konoha is that boy's home. It is only correct that we should return him to where he belongs, but if either of you is against this course of action, then I will take him alone. Neither of you need endanger yourselves if you feel you are at risk. It is the least I can do to fulfill this duty I have taken up upon myself and if I should die, I will do so with what little honor I have left."

There was another moment of silence, as both of Itachi's company carefully considered the young man's words. He may have been young relative to most seasoned ninja, but there was no denying his wisdom and it soon became obvious to both of them just why he was considered a genius of the shinobi world, even though Deidara himself would be hard pressed to admit such a notion.

After some thought, Konan finally gave her answer, allowing a sad smile to spread across her lips as she gently stroked Naruto's soft blond hair.

"No... I need to do this as well." She offered gently. "I also took up this task and I also need to see it through to the end. I've decided I am going to protect this boy and if I have to risk Konoha's wrath to do so, then I will accept that consequence. However, believe me when I say I have a bone to pick with the idiots that did this to him."

Itachi nodded his head in silent approval following her words, before turning his attention to Deidara, as if silently prompting him to give his own answer as well. Having noticed that all eyes were now directed to himself, the eccentric blond just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Of course I'm gonna come with. I may be confident to the point of being dense sometimes, but I am not that stupid to think I can survive on my own, hmmm. Besides, someone has to piss Itachi off, yeah! At least when he's angry, he's showing some emotion, which is far better than that stupid blank stare that irritates the living hell out of me so much."

At that Itachi just glared at the other boy across from him, a gesture that anyone witnessing could have sworn would simply cause the young shinobi to combust on the spot. Konan herself just smiled once more following the exchange. Traveling with the unlikely pair may have been troublesome, but it was definitely not without its interests.

Fortunately, the animosity was short lived and soon the three had settled down once more, all content with their plans for the time being, however dangerous they may have been.

They were just about to see to their awaiting meal, when soft shuffle caught all of their hearing, drawing their attention to the small blond who lay nearby, just as the boy began to rouse from his slumber. Soon, the boy's face began to contort and tighten in an odd display, before two small hands rose from underneath the sleeping bag that wrapped around him, in an effort to wipe his eyes.

"Nggghhh..."

Following an exasperated yawn, the hands then lowered themselves away again, revealing in their wake the groggy stare of two tired blue eyes as they peered out into the world around them. At first, they simply stared blankly, as if still unaware of their own surroundings, but soon afterwards they finally found their focus, before moving up to meet Konan's own amused gaze.

"H... hey..." a small whisper of a voice called weakly, following the boy's recognition of the face he looked upon. Konan simply smiled in response, before moving over beside him and petting his soft blond hair.

"Hey there kid. You feeling a bit better now?" Naruto allowed for a small nod, before letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah, but I feel so tired. It's like my body doesn't wanna move and I feel so..." Just then, a small rumbling permeated the air, causing Naruto to scratch the side of his face sheepishly as his cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment.

"I see..." Konan grinned in response. "It looks like your stomach is demanding some much needed attention. How about we give it a little something to keep it from complaining, hm?"

Naruto just nodded his head enthusiastically, realizing immediately what he was being offered. Moments later, Konan helped him to sit in an upright position, with his own muscles causing him too much pain to move alone, before handing him a small stick with drivels of meat skewered across its length.

"Here, it isn't much, but I guess it's better than nothing."

Naruto simply reached out with a shaky hand, before taking hold of one end of the stick and holding it firmly in his grasp. The boy then looked up again, before shifting his focus between his present company with a troubled expression, as if he were still reluctant to act on his own hunger. It was almost as though he was too afraid to eat in front of them, as if the mere act would bring about some sort of painful reprisal.

Noticing his reluctance, Deidara just raised an eyebrow inquisitively, before letting out a deep, exasperated breath.

"You know, it isn't going to eat itself." The young shinobi announced bluntly. "Go ahead, no-one here is going to stop you."

Naruto took that as his cue to begin, and promptly sank his teeth into the warm flesh that met his lips. After chewing the small morsel a few times, he then swallowed it with a deep gulp, before letting out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding.

The three shinobi watching over him simply continued to watch with interest as he slowly devoured his meal with a reluctant enthusiasm, taking his time to allow each bite to emulsify his taste buds, almost as if he were savoring the drop of every flavor.

A few moments later, Konan noticed a soft haze forming in the boy's eyes, but the moment was short lived as Naruto quickly lifted a hand to wipe his face, before sniffing sharply while his body was embraced by a momentary shiver.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The young woman inquired nervously. "You look like you're really upset. I'm sorry if the food isn't what you had hoped for. I know you must be really..."

"No..." The boy cut her off. "I... it's just... it tastes so good. I've never tasted anything this good before."

Both Konan and Deidara simply stared at the boy in awe, and even Itachi's eyebrows rose curiously. However, before anyone could ask the boy what he had meant by such a notion, Konan spoke up again.

"When... when exactly was the last time you ate anyway?"

Naruto just looked up at her with saddened blue eyes, before allowing his shoulders to sink precariously.

"I don't remember." He sighed bluntly. "All I remember was that I was trying to find something to eat, when I walked into this house... I think it was a food store. The man at the counter got angry when he saw me though and he chased me out. I thought I got away, but then... but then..."

"He decided to invite some of his friends to chase you down." Itachi interrupted, causing Naruto to flinch slightly at the mere mention of his words.

"That's why you were being chased that night and it's also why they decided to teach you a _'lesson'_, am I correct?"

The young blond nodded his head sadly, and even Konan couldn't help the frown that marred her expression. However, before she could even think any further on it, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in surprise, as he regarded the young Uchiha across from him with sudden recognition.

"Hey, I remember you." The boy croaked out. "You were that guy who found me after all the villagers went away. Did you... did you save me?"

"I am afraid it is not that simple." Itachi answered honestly, causing the boy's face to twist in confusion. "However, circumstances did call for my intervention before your death, so I suppose you could say that, indirectly, I did save you from harm. Suffice to say, you do not need fear any harm from either of us three here."

Naruto was even more confused by the Uchiha's use of words than he had been before, having little understanding for such a formal use of speech. However, even despite that, he still understood the implications behind such an explanation and so he quickly bowed his head in silent gratitude.

"Thanks for saving me..." He whispered softly.

Following the quiet that remained after Naruto's last words, everyone finished their meals in awkward silence, neither one feeling any inclination to speak after what they had just heard. Even Deidara seemed to respect the mood, although that might have been attributed to Konan's earlier warning to him regarding Naruto, rather than his own inclination.

--

About an hour had passed as the small group of travelers allowed themselves to rest and rejuvenate from the stresses of their journey. They had all since finished their meals, including Naruto, and were now in the process of clearing the campsite of any evidence of their presence.

Soon, only the fire in the center of the clearing remained, its form still burning strongly with the soft breeze fueling the embers of its life.

Konan herself was just about to move over to where Naruto was still seated on the forest floor, to see if he was ready to leave again, when the sound of crackling sparks coupled with the smell of burnt fabric caught her attention. The young woman quickly turned to the source of the commotion, only to see Itachi staring longingly into the deep red flames that fell into his view, his form now absent of the Akatsuki cloak he had only just previously adorned.

Following the young Uchiha's own gaze further down, her eyes soon fell upon the source of his attention, where the dark fabric she recognized all too well was quickly consumed in fire, leaving only ash and smoke as any evidence of its prior existence.

"To keep such a thing, is to do nothing more than hold onto a painful memory that I would sooner wish to forget."

Konan looked back up to Itachi again as the dark haired shinobi spoke in a soft monotone, only to note that his gaze had now shifted to her. Realizing what it was that he was suggesting, as well as the meaning of his words, she simply nodded her head in silent understanding, before walking over to the fire and staring softly into its radiant and ever changing form.

"I... I guess I should have done this a long time ago. Just what was it that I was holding onto for so long?"

The woman then slowly removed the cloak that covered her body, before folding it into her arms and holding it closely to her chest. Her gaze quickly became lost into nothingness, with not even the flames before her to draw her focus, as her thoughts wandered over the memories of her past.

Memories she would soon let go of as sure as she would be releasing the cloth from her grip.

Shaky hands began to squeeze tightly around the fabric that met their fingertips, as if to dare to hold onto a thought one last time, before finally releasing themselves once more, allowing themselves to let go of such a painful past and to free their owner's heart of the burden that was now lifting away.

_'Goodbye... Nagato... Yahiko... I will always love you both.'_

Konan then allowed the cloak to fall from her hands and into the fire set before her, its existence rapidly being consumed in light and fire. Once it was gone, the blue-haired kunoichi then looked over to her stoic companion, before smiling sadly.

"That cloak... it was a heavy weight to bear on my shoulders, far heavier than one would imagine looking at it."

Itachi simply nodded, as if to silently confirm his understanding of her words. Moments later, Deidara had also made his way over to them, having seen the actions both of them had partaken in, before removing his own wares in a similar manner.

"Here's to freedom, yeah." He offered nonchalantly. "At least, in the end, this stupid robe will become a form of art in its own way when it goes up in a cloud of smoke."

The young shinobi then discarded the mass of fabric without so much as a hint of hesitation. He didn't even bother to watch as it burned, instead opting to quickly turn away in order to tend to own devices once more.

Naruto, who was still sitting silently nearby, simply continued to watch as the strange ritual took place before his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening, but he could still sense the importance behind such an action despite his young age.

Once it was complete, Konan moved over to where he was waiting once more, before kneeling down in front of him and allowing for a soft, warmhearted smile.

Naruto didn't know why, but her expression appeared lighter and more sincere than it had before. Her smile was different and it no longer looked as sad. It was almost as though a heavy burden had been lifted off of her heart and the boy silently wondered if the mere act of burning clothes was the cause of such a change.

Seeing his obvious confusion, Konan just patted him affectionately on the head, before addressing him once more.

"So, kid, are you ready to go? We still have a long way to travel."

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" The youngster pouted in response. "It's Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, it's Naruto then?" Konan confirmed, receiving a sharp nod in response. "It's a cute name, I think I like that. Very well then... Naruto, are you ready to leave?"

Naruto's cheeks seemed to turn a soft shade of red at the mention of the word 'cute' but even that did little to rid him of his childlike pout. However, even despite that, he still nodded his head in response to her inquiry. The boy then moved his arms to his sides, before pushing his hands against the floor in an effort to lift his body upright, even managing to go as far as standing, albeit very shakily.

"See? I'm ready." The boy boasted proudly.

However, Konan seemed a little less than convinced following his claim. She could almost swear he was going to topple over any moment with the way his body continued to quiver so violently and she could tell, just by looking at him, that he was still in a lot of pain.

And, true to her thoughts, as soon as Naruto tried to take a single step forward, he was no sooner doubling over in agony as the pain of his previously suffered injuries brought him crashing to the ground, with him announcing his own plight with a sharp cry of pain.

"Ow!"

Luckily, Konan was there to catch him mid-fall before he could hurt himself any further than his body had already endured at the hands of others. Once she had secured him in her arms, she quickly stroked his back in an effort to ease his aching, before speaking up softly.

"Hey, are you alright there little guy?" Naruto just shook his head, with any previous show of bravery quickly vanishing in light of his ordeal.

"It hurts." Was all the youngster could whimper.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you again." Konan sighed in response. "You're definitely not ready to walk on your own yet and I doubt you will be any time soon."

"I could always carry him, if you want."

Both Konan and Naruto turned their heads to the voice that had addressed them, to see Deidara standing nearby. The young blond seemed to act sincerely in his offer, which definitely threw Konan off, but despite that, she decided it was best to allow Naruto to consider his options on his own.

The young blond himself, however, simply regarded the young man with a great deal of indecision, before frowning softly despite himself.

"I dunno if I should." He finally responded. "I mean, I don't really know you and you look kinda freaky."

"Oh, come on. It will be fun, yeah." Deidara huffed in reply. "Just us boys having a good time, if ya catch my drift."

The blond shinobi then held out his hands as if to extenuate his offer, while simultaneously allowing the mouths that inhabited the centre of his palms to stick out their tongues playfully.

"Ewww!!! Gross!!! There's no way I'm gonna let you carry me with those!!!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

Konan let out a deep sigh following the boy's response before standing up to her feet, while simultaneously lifting Naruto up with her and securing him in her hold. She then turned to Deidara, who was currently acting in mock hurt, before shaking her head in a manner she could have sworn she saw Itachi doing many times in the few hours they had traveled together.

"Sorry Deidara, but I think it would be best if you left this task to me. Besides, I don't want Naruto to have nightmares about your... your tongue thingies any time soon."

"Well, it's his loss." Deidara shrugged in response. "And we could have annoyed Itachi so much as well. What a missed opportunity that is, hmmm."

"Alright, that's enough." This time it was Itachi who had intervened, once again drawing all attention to himself with the silent authority of his voice.

"We are wasting time again. Lets leave now." With that, the Uchiha made his way off once more, quickly prompting the others to follow shortly behind him.

"Man, he's starting to sound like Sasori-senpai." Deidara grumbled to himself, before quickly falling into pace.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence that followed, as all four of them once again set out for a new destination, their journey set out by the light of a new day and the hopeful wishes in each of their hearts. The radiant sunlight that bathed their every step almost seemed to offer some solace in the path they had taken and it was almost as though a new part of their life had begun in that very moment.

A new story that would forever shape their futures and destinies in a way none of them could ever imagine, as their lives were brought together by the plight of one single boy.

Naruto was almost all too happy to simply embrace the comfort of the arms that had wrapped around him and even he could feel his emotions stir as his heart was exposed to a feeling he had never felt before, but one that he knew could only be good.

The boy only paused in his hopeful dreams to look up at Konan one last time, speaking to address the only thought that was left harboring in his young mind.

"So, lady, where are we going now anyway?"

"You can call me Konan." The kunoichi responded. "And as for where we are going.... well, we are taking you back home now, back home to Konoha."

--

**AN:** Yes, I know, this may not be what most of you expected and I know it's risky treading on such thin ice regarding the direction I have taken, however I have seen other stories where Naruto is rescued and then taken out of the village, etc...

The thing is, I still wanted him to have that same interaction with the other kids in his age group. Having him isolated away from his village with three adult figures watching over him isn't quite the same and wouldn't give me as much opportunity to show all the interesting scenarios and ideas I have in mind. I still wanted to keep that interaction, because I have a lot of fun and interesting plans for the future.

I also want to assure everyone that I have thought about this carefully, so before anyone starts sending PMs or reviews asking about this or that, or how a certain situation is not possible, etc, you need to understand that the answers _WILL_ come soon enough. I will address all of those points in the upcoming chapter and I will make sure I explain very thoroughly so that everyone understands.

You will just have to be patient and see what happens, but please just give me a chance to lay out the situation clearly before you start pulling it apart. I have thought things through very carefully and I only went ahead once I was sure of my own ability to justify what I am doing, so I need my readers to just trust me for now.

If you still don't like it after that, then that is fine.

In any case, I put up a poll regarding the matter of everyone going back to Konoha just to see what people think. The results of the poll will not necessarily sway my decision, (in fact, it would take a landslide to do that) so don't vote thinking it will. I just put it up to get an idea of where I stand.

**Credits:**

Writer - TenraiSenshi!!! XD  
Beta - FantomoDrako


End file.
